Data storage is essential to digital processing systems including computers, smart phones, and/or network devices. With increasing demand of instant information over wired or wireless communication network, large capacity storage devices capable of storing voluminous files and applications are in demand. One type of storage device such as hard-disk drive (“HDD”) are conventionally employed to store digital information such as data, video, audio, and/or control information for computing devices. For example, a digital processing system such as a computer may house an HDD for storage. Also, conventional network attached storage (“NAS”) system, which is another type of network storage device, may use one or more HDDs for data storage.
An HDD, also known as hard file and/or disk drive, contains one or more rotating discs coated with magnetic medium capable of storing digital information. A typical HDD can store relatively large amount of data. To increase storage capacity, a conventional approach is to employ multiple HDDs wherein each HDD is engaged and enclosed in an HDD tray. Multiple HDD trays can be installed in a storage bay, tower, or unit.
A problem associated with a typical HDD or HDDs in a data storage system is that it is cumbersome to maintain, access, transport, and/or replace one or more HDDs partially due to the tools and/or special equipments required. For example, to access or reach a HDD(s), a set of tools is typically required to remove and/or install HDD(s) in a network storage system. Replacement or addition of HDD often involves a laborious installation procedure including opening system's physical enclosure to reach or access the HDD(s).